I Like You, I Love You
by A Gay Elephant Named JohnLock
Summary: Japan loves Osaka, but he's having a hard time admitting it. Osaka/Japan, title is obvious reference to Vocaloid Rin Kagamine's song I Like You, I Love You.


**A/N: I've outdone myself this time. I really have. I am known for liking more obscure Japan pairings, but this... really.**

**First it was JaPrussia, then it was Turpan, and now... IT'S OSAPAN. Osapan is Osaka Clan/Japan. You may remember Osaka from episode 46 and 47 of the World Series. He was the feudal clan dealing with America and Commodore Perry (blond guy who doesn't talk but smacks America) with Japan. THAT GUY. But I think they should be together. They-They're so cute together I just don't even know. Anyways, this happened because I'm not in the mood to write the AusHun fic I promised my friend recently. BUT I SHALL GET TO IT**

**...Eventually. Maybe tomorrow or next week. Enjoy!**

* * *

Japan had been harboring his love for Osaka for quite a while. He was just a little shy about admitting it (then again, he was shy about a lot of things). Whenever around Osaka (which was pretty ofte Osaka was basically his 'messenger boy'), he'd hide any hint of affection in his eyes or tone the best he could.

Why?

He feared rejection. Feared it worse than anything else in the world. Of course, he tried to rationalize that Osaka did indeed love him, but _he_ was shy about it too. He tried to tell Osaka how he felt after spending a while telling himself that Osaka loved him, he shied away from it. Fear always hit him.

He swore he'd say it one day, but never 'today'.

When America left in his black warships, successful in his mission of having Japan open ports for whaling and other things, Japan and Osaka were left alone at the home here they'd met with America. "Sorry, Japan." Osaka muttered. "I can't believe we had to agree to his stupid demands."

Japan sighed. "It's fine. There was nothing we could do." he said. "Thank you, though."

Osaka blinked. "For what?"

"Helping me with the westerners." Japan replied.

"Oh, no problem, Japan." Osaka said, smiling.

Japan stared at Osaka for a moment or so before looking away, blushing. "Y-You're a good friend, Osaka." he murmured.

The clan's smile widened a bit. "Thanks, Japan. You're a great friend." He lightly patted Japan on the shoulder.

Japan blushed darker from the contact. "Um, Osaka..." he began.

Osaka took away his hand. "Oh! I forgot you don't like to be touched!"

"No, no. It's all right. I don't mind if you... touch me..." A few dirty thoughts flashed through his mind at the result of the last few words, but he tried to ignore best he could whilst his face heated more than already was (and believe me, it was already very red).

The clan cocked his head. "Uh... are you all right?" he asked.

Japan nodded. "Yes. I'm just-"

Mito opened door to Japan's home and entered. "Japan, you took care of the foreigners!" he said happily. "And I bet you didn't even agree to their demands!"

Osaka and Japan glanced at each other, making Mito frown. "...oh. You did. Well let me just say I am _very_ disappointed in you! You let those dumb foreigners push you around again!"

"We weren't in a position to refuse," Osaka said. "What Japan did was perfectly right."

Mito narrowed his eyes. "...whatever." he grumbled. "I need tea."

"I'll go make some for all of us." Japan said, leaving the room.

After a few minutes, Japan returned with three cups of tea and set them down on the short table, where Mito and Osaka were already sitting. Japan sat down beside Osaka. "Thank you for the tea, Japan." Osaka said.

Mito took a sip of his tea. "Yeah. Thanks."

"It's no problem." Japan sipped his own tea.

They all sat in silence for about a minute or so whilst they drank their tea. Mito was the first to break the silence. "So, what did the foreigners ask for?" he asked.

Japan's expression turned to dismay. "Eh..."

Osaka chuckled awkwardly. "Let's just say that he asked for a lot." he replied.

Mito scowled. "This won't do. Next time that foreigner comes around, I'm going to kill him!"

"P-Please don't kill America, Mito." Japan said uncomfortably.

"Yeah, that would be bad..." Osaka agreed.

Mito crossed his arms. "Fine. I guess I'll spare his life." Japan sighed with relief. "But I'm going to punch him."

"Mito..." Japan muttered.

~Osapan~

After a few more hours of handling Mito, the clan left. Japan waved goodbye and closed his front door. "I thought he'd never leave." Osaka said.

"It did seem like that." Japan replied.

"I should get going, too. I bet you're tired." he said, heading towards the door.

Japan grabbed the clan's arm. "No!" Osaka glanced at him, perplexed. Japan quickly pulled away his hand. "I mean, um, would you like to stay here for the night?" he asked nervously.

"Sure." he said. "But why didn't you ask Mito that?"

Japan shrugged. "It... didn't cross my mind." Japan replied.

"Well, I guess it's too late to ask him." Osaka said. "I assume you didn't move the extra futon?"

Japan shook his head. "No. It's still there."

"Good." Osaka yawned. "I guess I should go to bed. It's a little late."

Japan nodded. "Okay. Good night then."

Osaka started to walk out of the room, with Japan just standing in place, simply watching him. "Hey, um..." Japan said quietly.

The clan looked behind him. "Yeah?"

The nation blinked, then shook his head. "Nevermind."

_I'll never say it._

His own thought bothered him. "Osaka, I-" Osaka again stopped, but Japan didn't finish his sentence.

"Japan, what's wrong?" Osaka asked worriedly.

"Nothing's _wrong_, I just-" He paused again. "I just really l-l-love... you."

Osaka stared at Japan, obviously taken aback. "I-I'm sorry?"

"I l-love you." His voice was almost trembling. "Do you love m-me?"

The clan blushed and looked down. "I... don't know. I'd never thought about it before." Osaka was quiet for a few minutes, which seemed like hours to Japan. "I guess... I love you too."

Japan blinked, surprised. Like before, he felt like he'd be rejected. "You do?"

Osaka rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Yeah. I think so." he replied.

Japan smiled. "I'm so glad. I've felt like this for a while now." he murmured.

"Why did it take you so long to admit?" Osaka asked.

"I... feared rejection." the nation admitted.

The clan made a soft 'oh' sound. "I see." He walked towards Japan and hugged him. "I didn't reject you, did I?"

"Well, no, but I always figured you would."

Osaka smiled and let go of Japan. "Well, you don't have to worry about that now, do you?" They both looked at each other before Osaka gently kissed Japan.

Japan kissed back, making the kiss less soft.

Osaka pulled away quickly, blushing heavily. "I love you, Japan."

"I love you too." Japan returned, blushing and smiling.

* * *

**A/N: Well this is shorter and cheesier than intended. BUT WHATEVER IT'S OSAPAN. Anyways, glad I finally wrote this! Hope you enjoyed!**

**I'm also glad that I'm not the only person who ships this. *turns and looks at Kekilolli-sama* Bye guys!**


End file.
